A gap exists between a print head and the surface of the object to which it prints (e.g., a piece of paper). This gap is often referred to as the “print head gap.” The print head gap is typically between about 1 mm and about 5 mm. It is desirable to have the print head gap remain as constant as possible because variations in the print head gap may reduce the quality of the printed images. When the object is a piece of paper, the print head gap remains substantially constant during printing, resulting in high-quality printed images. However, when the surface of the object is not planar, variations in the print head gap may occur, reducing the quality of the printed images.